


Fae Love

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: I dreamed of meeting  fairy prince in a mysterious forest and falling in love with him.
Relationships: Myself/Fairy Prince
Series: My Dreams [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063775
Kudos: 5





	Fae Love

In the dream I had I was me but somehow had a completely different life. It was nearing the end of summer in the dream I was being driven back to college by two women who were my mom and aunt in this dream. Suddenly, the car disappeared and the three of us were standing in a forest. Something felt off about the forest and I knew it was not natural. My mom and aunt just stood there, still talking like they did in the car, not seeming to notice that we had somehow been transported into this strange forest.  
  
I looked about the forest and saw that I was not alone. A man, or at least a male like humanoid figure, had appeared not a few feet from me. The man was beautiful and I felt myself drawn to him. He was taller than me and had the palest skin I’d ever seen. He had long black hair and dressed in flowing purple robes. His ears were also pointed, confirming my feeling that the beautiful man was not human.  
  
The man smiled at me and offered me his hand. I took his hand without any fear, feeling as though I somehow knew this stranger. He told me his name which I could not remember and showed me about the forest. He spoke to me in a gentle voice and answered all my questions, which is how I learned he was a fairy and some form of royalty. The fairy said he had been waiting for me and I felt like I had been waiting my whole life for him.  
  
After four days, I had fallen in love with the fairy and we exchanged vows, the fairy version of a wedding. The fairy then gave me a necklace with a fish shaped charm before telling me he had to erase my memories. I was shocked and asked him why. He only said it was what had to be done and he would come for me when the time came. I asked if I would forget him and he just nodded. I asked if there was a way that I could at least recall him even if I forgot our vows.  
  
There was but it would be painful and he did not wish to harm me. I said I could handle the pain, not wanting to entirely forget about him. With a solemn look, the fairy pierced several thin pieces of crystal through my hand and forearm but drew not a single drop of blood. I cried out in pain as each crystal entered my arm, my vision growing blurry. The last thing I saw was the fairy reaching his arms out to me as everything faded to black.  
  
I opened my eyes and I was back in the car with my mom and aunt. I asked them if they knew what happened but they both just looked at me and asked what I meant. I shrugged and they went back to their conversation as I tried to sort out everything that happened. I could have sworn I had spent the last four days in a forest but everything seemed like it was normal. Only the necklace I wore and the vague memory of a kind, black haired fairy told me that everything I had experienced was real.


End file.
